


loving you like this (is the best we can do)

by ticoyuu



Category: Original Work
Genre: D/s undertones, M/M, POV Second Person, PWP, Porn, Sibling Incest, That's it, codependent brocons - freeform(?), use of "baby bro" as a kinky pet name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27226570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticoyuu/pseuds/ticoyuu
Summary: problematic brocons fuck their stress out
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 5





	loving you like this (is the best we can do)

**Author's Note:**

> there's a mentioned age gap (8y), but even i don't know how old i picture these two dumb fucks rn, so take it as you will djjdhfhfh
> 
> unbeta'd bc it's 2am but mostly bc it's 2embarrassing (ghost emoji)
> 
> i like brocons and i cannot lie ..

You're bound and sitting halfway up on your big brother's bed. A pile of pillows like a fucking nest are arranged around and under you for maximum comfort.

Alleka's crouching on his heels, licking and mouthing on your cock like he has been for the past hour. 

His one eyed glance flickers between your face and your dick like a starving man made to choose food or water. But your dear, idiot brother grins with a hint of teeth, like the shark he  _ is _ , and presses a kiss to the head of your cock, and-

_ -oh _ ,  _ no _ , Alleka is always driving you insane some way or another. But  _ this _ , you aren't too worried about growing accustomed to, unlike some other issues the both of you have. 

And pause, releasing your tip with a wet  _ pop  _ just as you start to spin off the edge.

_ "Allie," _ you moan, unconsciously straining forward to rub on his pretty red mouth. He doesn't take you back but instead leans back lazily, ass on his heels and strokes himself long and languid through his pants. 

_ Fucking _ kinky, irresponsible Alleka.

The dear, fucked up man who may as well be your god.

(As well as the devil who stole you in pieces away from heaven.)

"Hey," you hear. "Ry, stop thinking."

A sweet lick up your shaft and gentle squeeze at the base-

-you hadn't realized your eyes had gone lightless until you're forced to blink them open. Satisfied, Alleka rubs his cheek on your length, single red eye holding you down like a searchlight.

"Focus on me," he says, and this time it's a little warning. The hint of growl and intensity in his gaze feels like burning; flames licking at all the dark corners of your mind. 

Sharp teeth graze your cockhead as he flattens his tongue against the slit. Controlled danger and a promise of something  _ more...  _ that's just  _ him- _ Alleka. 

Fearless, dependable Alleka who is a hero who can do anything. Worrisome Alleka who forgets things he's done and roads he's walked a million times and will certainly put you and himself in an early, unmarked grave. 

"Y-yes," you breathe, and it's just the slightest inhale.

Your  _ big brother Allie _ for whom you hold love and hatred in extremes. 

(And it's not even his fault, not as much as you'd make it, at least.)

_ "Good boy." _

He smiles against your leaking cock, replacing the nibbling play-bites with soothing licks.

He's taken his time getting you all unwound, and the urge to cum gets more desperate the more he teases.

(But he isn't letting you, so instead precum just wells up from the hole in your slit like a fucking fountain while you shudder helplessly in your restraints. Can't argue with your own body, unfortunately, but that's also kind of the point.

Making you forget your own name, that is. Pretending for a while that the old Alleka is here, that he'll take care of you like the half-brother eight years older that you used to idolize.)

"Allie- I," your mind finally quits protesting, so now you can just break down and  _ beg _ for him; to empty your balls down his throat; to leave a reminder for after your arousal's long since drained that you've marked him up deep inside.

"I really- want to cum-"

His breath is hot on the sensitive skin of your cock as he pulls off just enough to sigh, "Ryne," he slides a hand up your inner thigh and you whimper, tensing up- "Tell me what you want from me." 

  
  


"P, please make me cum,  _ Allie _ , I can't-" 

In between the rapid fluttering of your eyelids and pulse, you catch his other hand slipping down to free his own cock; palming the head; running the pads of his fingers along the pulsing vein.

  
  


"Yeah, alright," he says. 

(Almost laughs, but not quite, and not quite a laugh.)

He does grin, though; saying- "Cum for me, baby bro?"

-and  _ god _ , obedience to Alleka must still be ingrained in every cell of your body, because your involuntary moan crests and breaks; your hips stuttering jerkily as your cock blows its load all over your big brother's face.

Half of it gets into his open, waiting mouth. Your eyes shoot open at the sensation of  _ too much-!  _ as he sucks roughly on your twitching cock- but as much as you'd like to watch Alleka jerk himself off at a frantic pace, it makes your eyes squeeze shut-

_ Oh, _ suddenly your cock's releasing a second time; twitching weakly in his mouth and dribbling the last few spurts on his chin as you shudder and cry out.

"'m still.. cumming...  _ ah-!"  _

Oh, that voice is yours, isn't it..?

A bit distantly, you watch through half-lidded eyes as Alleka lets out a grunt, still pleasuring his cock as it releases in the tight confine of his hand.

_ Next time _ , your meandering mind suggests, you think you'd love to feel the pulse of his orgasm yourself; hole oversensitive and stretched tight around his cock.

  
  


\--

Later you wake up, still in Allie's bed but free to move and minus the sweat and stickiness from sex; your brother himself is nowhere to be found.

That's okay, though.

  
  


He will come back, so for now you'll just turn over, bury your face in his pillows and nest in his sheets, and sleep until then.

**Author's Note:**

> it's 2am and i am probably going to remember that I posted this tomorrow morning and crawl under my bed kdjfjjdj,, idt i missed any warning tags but pls lemme know if i did!
> 
> if anyone's curious, allie more or less raised his half bro from ~14(A) and ~6 (R) or so and got himself into some kind of massive fuckup during ry's early teen years? he suddenly disappeared and ry found a totally different alleka with one eye, head trauma and anterograde amnesia a few years later :-( and now he's kind of disillusioned and always incredibly stressed :-(( he just wants to be babied by oniichan again :-((( 
> 
> they rly put the problems in problematic tbh
> 
> ..phew! now i know why i fuckin zeroed in on rinhii and reiritsu! //LOL dksjdjjdhd
> 
> pls feel free to chat w me @/geckcellent on twitter! owo


End file.
